


better than i know myself

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Series: Fic A Day In May [19]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 3am writings, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Future Fic, IAN IS NOT ACTUALLY CHEATING, M/M, does this even make sense, ficadayinmay, god idek, i know i said that last time but he's actually not this time, tiny fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Why didn’t you say something?’<br/>‘Because I know you would have gone and beat him up.’<br/>‘Damn fuckin’ right I would’ve!’</p>
            </blockquote>





	better than i know myself

**Author's Note:**

> Title obvs from song of the same name by Adam Lambert.

Mickey and Ian didn’t have a perfect relationship, and they would be the first to admit it.

The amount of shit they had put each other through over the years had definitely strengthened them as a couple, but that didn’t mean they were immune to all the hassles and struggled that other couples went through.

Over the course of their relationship, they had (temporarily) broken up and gotten back together many a time. They found it difficult to stay angry at each other, and always ended up crawling right back into each other’s arms.

The only time Ian and Mickey had broken up for longer than a few hours was the time that, after hearing it come through, Mickey found an email on Ian’s phone. The message itself said _“last night was fun! see you again soon maybe? x"_ which wouldn’t have been that bad alone – Ian had been out for a co-worker’s send off party last night, and they all added that stupid little kiss on the end – but there was an attached photo. Intrigued, Mickey had opened it.

The picture was of Ian and some random ass blonde dude kissing. Not like a little peck on the cheek, “Cheerio, darling!” kind of kiss, like an actual “I’m gonna fuck you until you forget your own name” kind of kiss.

Mickey didn’t say anything. Just put the phone down, went to their bedroom, pulled out a bag, and shoved clothes in. He was zipping the bag closed as Ian came out of the shower.

Ian stood behind Mickey and wound his arms around Mickey’s waist. ‘What are you doing?’ he asked, noticing the bag.

‘I’m leaving.’ Mickey said, breaking away from Ian and picking up the bag. ‘If you’re gonna cheat on me, at least have the fucking decency to tell me.’ Mickey shook his head, as if he couldn’t believe his own stupidity.

He turned and left, not looking back, and not listening to Ian’s pleading.

 

* * *

 

Mickey had himself booked into a hotel just up the street for the night. He had his phone sitting on the bedside table next to him, the TV was on a low volume – basically just acting as white noise, and he was left to his thoughts.

Mickey had never thought himself good enough for Ian, so really, he should’ve seen this coming. He was kind of surprised it hadn’t happened earlier, to be completely honest. Mickey had always thought that their relationship was good, but maybe he had missed something. Maybe he had been too blinded by what _he_ felt for Ian to realise that maybe Ian wasn’t as happy as Mickey was. Maybe Mickey needed to just get the fuck over himself and say that yeah, he wasn’t happy either, even if it was a complete and utter fucking lie.

Truth was, Mickey had never been happier than he was now, living in a shitty apartment with Ian. It was all he had ever wanted to run away with Ian, and now he had, he was perfectly content to just stay like that for the rest of his life.

Mickey was startled out of his thoughts by his phone going off loudly, vibrated against the shitty, wood veneered table.

 

_mick please can we talk_

Mickey sighed. Did he want to talk to Ian?

 

_tomorrow. i'm going to sleep._

_okay. i promise it’s not what you think. sweet dreams mick xxx_

It was the first night they had spent apart in nearly six years.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Mickey trooped back to his and Ian’s apartment. He didn’t knock or text Ian to warn him of his return, he just walked in. Mickey dumped his bag on the couch and went off to the kitchen, knowing Ian would be there.

Of course, Mickey was right. He knew Ian’s habits down to even the smallest little things. Ian was sitting at the table, drinking coffee, like he usually did when he was stressed. He looked up as he heard Mickey enter, but didn’t move. ‘Hey.’ he said softly.

Mickey nodded once and sat at the table across from Ian. ‘You better have a fuckin’ fantastic excuse, Gallagher.’

Ian sighed and looked into the depths of his mug. ‘It’s not what you think it is.’

‘Oh yeah?’ Mickey asked. ‘You wanna tell me exactly what it was then?’

‘He’s the guy who left work.’ Ian said quietly. ‘I didn’t get him a farewell present, so he asked for a kiss instead.’

‘So what, you said “Yeah, okay,” and planted a baby making kiss on him?’

‘No! I went for the cheek, he turned at the last minute and started fully making out with me. I didn’t know he took a picture, I swear to God, Mick.’ Ian paused and raised an eyebrow. ‘But, y’know, if you’d bothered going through any of my other emails, you’d have seen that earlier someone sent me one with an attachment of me pushing him away and punching him in the face.’

Mickey blinked. ‘What?’

Ian sighed and picked up his phone. A few seconds later, he put it down in front of Mickey and pressed the play button. Of course, Mickey was treated to a few seconds of some dude making out with his boyfriend, then sure enough, Ian pushed the other guy away, punched him in the face (with a swing that Mickey’s heart twinged proudly at), and yelled _“I have a boyfriend, asshole!”_

When the video finished, Mickey handed the phone back and stared guiltily at the table. ‘Why didn’t you say something?’

‘Because I know you would have gone and beat him up.’

‘Damn fuckin’ _right_ I would’ve!’

Ian gave a small smile before schooling his features back into a neutral expression. ‘How could you think I was cheating on you?’

‘Because I’m a piece of shit, and I’m surprised you haven’t already left.’ Mickey admitted.

‘You’re not a piece of shit.’ Ian said, reaching across and taking Mickey’s hand. ‘I would never do that to you. I never _could_ do that to you. You’re everything to me. You’re it.’

Mickey nodded and squeezed Ian’s hand. ‘I’m sorry I just left. I should’ve talked to you first and trusted you.’

‘Yeah, you should.’ Ian agreed. ‘I knew you would come back to me once I’d explained.’

‘For as long as you want me, I will always come back to you.’


End file.
